Macross: An Ace's Woe
by Deathzealot
Summary: The Year is 2016AD, and noted UN Spacy Ace Pilot Max Jenius receives some distressing news about some of his close friends. How will this news shape his and his family's future? Max/Milia. Hikaru/Misa. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the anime meta-series Super Dimensional Fortress Macross in any way, this includes characters, plot, and mecha. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.**

**Super Dimensional Fortress Macross: An Ace's Woe**

_A Macross AU One-Shot Story _

_Written by, _

_William R. Woods_

_Aka. Deathzealot _

**Author's Brief Foreword: **

Basically this new idea of mine came about when I watched some videos about the Dreamcast Video Game Macross M3 centering on the adventures of Max and Milia Jenius after the end of original series. From these videos, mainly the intro and one or two in-game scenes, I started getting some ideas based in this time frame. I then connected some of these ideas with a question I have had for a long while: "What was the reaction of Max and Milia at the disappearance of the Megaroad-01 with their friends onboard?" For we never see in any official source what their reaction was, as far I am aware of. I don't believe anything is mentioned in Macross 7, and then again I haven't really watched the entire series.

Anyways moving on, basically this small story will be answer that question, and a little bit more reflecting on some of my ideas I got from the game M3. With that said I hope you enjoy Ace's Woe!

**Summary: **

The Year is 2016AD, and noted UN Spacy Ace Pilot Max Jenius receives some distressing news about some of his close friends. How will this news shape his future? Max/Milia. Hikaru/Misa.

**Story Opening and BGM is **

Super Dimensional Fortress Macross: An Ace's Woe

_The news of the disappearance of the Megaroad-01 while kept away from the public eye was still shared with a select few people mainly in the UN Spacy and higher-ups in the United Nation Government. Two such people where Maximilian and Milia Jenius, aces pilots of UN Spacy who were good and close friends with some of the people traveling on board the colony ship. This news comes soon after the couple find out that the Milia is pregnant once more. _

_- Taken from the Biographies of the Aces of Aces of UN Spacy  
Published April, 2060AD _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Admiral's Office  
UN Spacy Headquarters  
SDF-1, New Macross City  
August 20, 2016AD  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the darkened gloom of the spacious Admiral's office in the rebuilt UN Spacy Headquarters inside the equally rebuilt hulk of the SDF-1 _Macross _two of the most powerful men in UN Spacy and United Nation Government gathered in the office as if waiting for something. One man sat in a high back chair and was puffing on a thin smoke pipe filling the room with sweet smelling smoke from the burning tobacco. The second man stood towering in front of the large window that took up one wall of the office with his hands clasped behind him staring out at the still growing city that surrounded the towering figure of the SDF-1. This man was quite different from his compatriot for first of all he was taller towering above the other man, and secondly he had a weird half-mask that covered half of his face. Like his compatriot he wore the uniform of an UN Spacy Admiral though his actually had the stars of the Admiral, the other man just had a pair of globes for he was no longer the Admiral anymore having handed over that job to the second man while he took up another job in the new government. This man turned to look down at the seated man with a frown on his face.

"The Megaroad-07 has finally been completed after several delays in during its construction, but the organization of its defense fleet is behind schedule so it will be several more weeks before it can be launched," the man one Fleet Admiral Britai Kridanik newly installed as the UN Spacy Commander-in-chief reported with that frown on his face as he looked down at the first man who frowned as well around his pipe before shrugging with a sigh.

"We kind of figured that may happen Britai," the first man one UNG Chairman Bruno J. Global and former UN Spacy Fleet Admiral responded taking the pipe out of his mouth staring up at the towering figure of the former Zentradi commander. The Zentradi sighed at this and was about to say something when a beep sounded from the large desk in the center of the office. Blinking in surprise Admiral Kridanik turned away from the window and stepped over the desk hitting a button on the small communication device built into the desk.

"Yes what is it?" he asked in confusion looking down at the desk.

"Sorry to disturb you Admiral but there is a message coming in from Admiral LaSalle and you wanted to be notified when it came in," a voice of his aide mentioned after several moments surprising both Zentradi Admiral and human Chairman while expecting this message didn't think it would be for a long while. For Rear Admiral Claudia LaSalle, newly installed commander of the UNG Galaxy Patrol Fleet had been secretly ordered by Global and Admiral Kridanik weeks before to search for the missing Megaroad-01 Fleet.

"Yes thank you Commander, transfer to the monitor here," Britai ordered turning towards the mentioned monitor that was mounted on one wall of the large office.

"Yes sir," the aide replied before a click sounded signaling the end of the connection. A few moments later the monitor flashed on showing the familiar face of Rear Admiral LaSalle standing on the bridge of the Galaxy Patrol Flagship, the UNS _Maizuru_ a new post-war ARMD-II Class Carrier. Both men suddenly knew this wasn't going to be good for the pained look on the woman's face.

"Admiral Kridanik, I regret to report that I have called off the search for the Megaroad-01 and its fleet for there is no sign of either the Megaroad or any ships of its fleet within sixty lightyears of their last known position. Therefore I have ordered my fleet to return to Earth-Space. This concludes my report," Admiral LaSalle reported with her voice breaking half-way through the report. Chairman Global closed his eyes in pain knowing the pain she was going through, first she lost her fiancé Roy Fokker during the war, and now she lost even more of her family. The Admiral just sighed for being Zentradi he just didn't have emotional facilities to really be hurt over this news.

"This isn't good, if this gets out to the public the whole Humanity Seeding Project will be jeopardy," Global mentioned opening his eyes with a sigh. The Zentradi Admiral just nodded in agreement.

"The UN Council didn't want the news that we lost contact with Megaroad-01 to get out in the first place didn't they? We just do the same with this news," the hulking Zentradi commander mentioned turning away from the monitor to look at his human friend and commander-in-chief.

"Yes that maybe a good idea. Excuse me Admiral I have to relay this news to the Council and some friends," he mentioned getting up from the chair and putting out his pipe.

"Understood sir. Good luck with the Council then," Britai mentioned nodding the human as he turned to look out at the now darkened sky while the aged former Admiral stepped out of the large office heading out to spread the news. First he had to notify some close friends of this before he reported this to council so he could avoid the Gag Order that he was sure would be going out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Jenius Residence  
New Macross City, Earth  
Sol System  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Jenius Residence was a lively place, a first time in several months with both senior Jenius off-duty and enjoying time with their now six-year old daughter. They also had just received news that Milia Jenius was once more pregnant much to the amazement and pride of the parents. The family where just winding down from a small party they had with some friends and family over the news when a knock at the door surprised the young couple. Max Jenius the male part of the couple got up from the couch and made his way to the door. Opening it he was surprised to find the form of Chairman Bruno J. Global standing at the doorstep.

"Chairman sir! Come in, you are little late for the party but I know you are a busy man," Max cried out with a grin on his face letting the older man into the house. However the aged former Admiral just smiled sadly at the young ace before stepping into the house.

"Sorry I can't be here for long but I have some bad news for you and Milia," he mentioned sighing making Max blink in shock at this before leading the man into the living room where Milia look up in confusion. Seeing Global she started to get up when the Chairman just waved for her to stay seated.

"I figured I delivered this news to the two of you personally before the Council ordered everything sealed. Basically we lost contact with Megaroad-01 and its fleet several weeks ago, therefore I sent out Claudia and her new ship to see about re-establishing contact with them. We didn't think much of it for this wasn't the first time something like this happened thanks to the interference from the Galactic Core. Even then I just received Claudia's report only an hour ago; they found no sign of the Megaroad at all. I'm sorry I know how close you two where with the Ichijyo Family and Miss Minmay," Global sadly said making Max gasp in shock while Milia raised a hand to her mouth in shock and horror. Slowly Max dropped onto the couch and his head dropping into his hands as his world once again crumbled for the fourth time since he was born. First the death of his parents then again when his best friend and adopted brother was shot down during the 1st Space War, and then again when his adopted parents died due to rouge Zentradi attack. Now his world crumbled due to the loss of some of his closest remaining friends and family. Slowly he looked up seeing the horror-stricken face of his wife and the mournful yet understanding look of his old captain before turning to look over at his daughter who looked up at him in confusion over his sadness before he sighed.

"You know I begged Hikaru to take me with him onboard the Megaroad when the mission was first being brought together. I thought he would need some veteran pilots to help him keep those rookies in line but he said I was better off on Earth helping protect it. He also said he would sleep better with the likes of myself and Milia on the planet fighting to protect it for anymore threats. I also known personally Johnson did the same but Hikaru turned him down as well saying the same thing to him," Max said with a small smile as he turned his attention to some of the pictures that graced the walls of his house. A few of the old Skull Squadron the one formed after Hikaru took command of it after the death of Roy Fokker, with the three veteran pilots of himself, Hikaru, and Kakashi at the front of the group grinning like loons. Then there was another picture of the newer Skull Squadron formed after end of Space War I with himself, Hikaru, and Milia at the front of the group. Then he looked over at a newer picture, a picture he himself had only put on the wall under two years before, a picture showing Hikaru and Misa with their new daughter Mayu a year old between him. It has been sent to them during one of the Megaroad's regular reports back to Earth. He sighed before turning his attention back to the Chairman with that same sad smile on his face.

"Thank you sir for telling us this before everything was hushed up," he mentioned getting up to led him back to the door. After he did that he turned to his family with same sad smile on his face before turning his attention to his daughter.

"Yeah Komilia honey do you want here some stories of your Uncle Hikaru and Aunt Misa?" he asked her as he took down the picture of the Ichijyo Family from the wall before settling down with his daughter where he would start telling her stories of the Famous Hikaru Ichijyo and his wife Misa Hayase-Ichijyo. He told her stories of their time on the SDF-01 _Macross _during Space War I and its journey back to the planet before telling her stories of times afterwards during the time rebuilding the planet after that last disastrous battle of Space War I. All through this Miria watched this with a smile on her beautiful face for he would heal and would become stronger in the end. Just like the numerous other close-friends being told of the loss of the Megaroad-01 across the city by Chairman Global. In time they will heal and the Jenius family would already start the healing by telling their young daughter of the stories of their friends. Stories the young girl and later a young lady would remember when she joined the UN Spacy years later. During her years in the service many would know her as the daughter Max and Milia Jenius, but what she really wanted to be was to be just like her role-models of her Uncle Hikaru and Aunt Misa braving the frontier trying to find a world to call home. She wanted that to have that same courage and bravery that would make the Ichijyo Family famous across Earth controlled space.

-o-Finis-o-

**Post Story Notes:**

Basically a story I wrote long time ago and decided to finally post. My original plan would have continued the story into Komilia's military career and how she was trying to live up to her role models, first as a Valkyrie Pilot then an officer on a ship then a ship commander. But decided this story is about how Max and Milia reacted to the disappearance of the Megaroad not Komilia. I may go back and write up a sequel explore that part but for now this is it for this story. Now to get back to work my NaNoWriMo Story.


End file.
